Korurasia
by FallingMango
Summary: Nimiä ei mainita itse ficissä. Neuvostoliiton aikaan, Liettua unelmoi vapaudesta mutta Venäjä ei oikein pidä ajatuksesta. Olen saanut melko hyvää palautetta tästä, joten Lue toki. Hieman wannabe-taiteellinen... VenäjäXLiettua, melkein onnellinen loppu.


Aurinko paistaa kirkkaasti

kirkkaasti, kylmästi, ikkunasta

valaisee lattialla istuvan pojan hiukset ja kasvot.

Auringonkukat ikkunalla peittävät hänet ulkomaailmalta. Suklaan väriset, hieman aaltoilevat hiukset ulottuvat juuri ja juuri olkapäille. Vihreät silmät tuijottavat herkeämättä ulos, aurinkoon, vapauteen.

Terälehdet luovat varjoja pojan kasvoille. Hän painaa silmänsä kiinni, avaa uudelleen, katselee lintuja taivaalla. Kurottaa kätensä ja painaa kapeat, vaaleat sormenpäät lasia vasten.

Nousee, kävelee hiljaa seuraavalle ikkunalle. Se on suuri, avara, ei kukkia edessä. Vain raskaat, pölyiset kangasverhot, kultakoristein.

Miksi ne ovat pölyiset?

Ne olisi pitänyt pölyttää jo kauan sitten.

Lisää töitä.

Poika työntää verhoa edestä ja painaa kasvonsa ikkunaan. Alkukevään aurinko häikäisee pimeän talven jäljiltä, mutta lasi tuntuu kylmältä lämmintä ihoa vasten. Silmät, yhä kirkkaat kuin jalokivet, tuijottavat suurina puutarhaan. Vihreät. Kuin auringossa säihkyvää jadea. Pikkulintu, punarinta, laskeutuu pihalle roudasta pikkuhiljaa sulavalle polulle. Lämmin katse, hymy, ei huomaa huoneen uusia jalokiviä.

Ametistit, syvät ja kylmät katselevat. Tarkkailevat.

Poika kurottaa kätensä ikkunan ripaan, kiertää sormet kylmän ja kovan metallin ympärille. Kääntäessä se kitisee hiljaa.

Kylmä tuuli pyyhkii pojan hiuksia. Puhaltaa ne silmille, hän nostaa kätensä ja sipaisee ne korvan taakse.

Kylmä hymy ei ulotu silmiin asti. Kolme askelta lähemmäs.

Lämmin, melkein onnellinen hymy kasvoilla. Lintu kääntää päätään ja katsoo suoraan silmiin. Suoraan pojan taakse. Toisiin silmiin

Juokse.

Lintu pyrähtää lentoon pelästyneenä, lentää kauas kauas ylös eikä koskaan palaa.

Poika lojuu maassa ja pitelee poskeaan, ikkunalasilla valuu veripisaroita ja värjää siihen punaisia viivoja.

Ei pakotietä.

Kylmät silmät seuraavat kun poika nousee hitaasti istumaan ja kääntää kauniit kasvonsa pelokkaasti ylös.

Julma hymy huulilla, ruoska heilahtaa uudestaan ja jättää toisen punaisen terävän viivan valkoiseen ihoon. Kaksi minuuttia myöhemmin poika makaa maassa alasti aivan liian lähellä kyyneliä.

Ei mattoa ikkunan edessä. Kylmä, kiiltävä puulattia aristavaa selkää vasten, koko huone keinuu ja poika haluaisi pyörtyä muttei uskalla.

Kymmenen minuuttia myöhemmin.

Kyynelet valuvat jo estämättä, silmät ovat laajentuneet kauhusta ja tuskasta.

Viisitoista minuuttia.

Veri kuivuu hiljaa lattianrakoihin, kuuntelee huutoja, sekoittuu kyyneliin.

Puoli tuntia.

On hiljaista.

Poika ei jaksa enää itkeä, toinen heistä istuu hiljaa ja katselee hänelle erästä kauneimmista näyistä maailmassa. Vielä jade kimaltelee kyynelistä, kastepisaroista aamuyöllä.

Neljäkymmentä minuuttia.

Hellä käsi pyyhkii hiukset märiltä kasvoilta. Sivelee huulia, hyväilee poskia ja korvan takaa.

Neljäkymmentäviisi minuuttia.

Hengitys, sydämenlyönnit tasaantuneet. Käsi saa toisen seurakseen ja vetää pojan lämpimään, turvallisen syliin, kietoo takin ympärille. Poika käpertyy palloksi, inahtaa kivusta, ei valita sen enempää kun hänet kannetaan viileiden silkkisten lakanoiden väliin. Hetki yksin, sitten hän on turvassa taas. Käsivarret ovat hänen ympärillään. Yksi sormi sivelee kevyesti vatsaa. Käsi pyyhkii niskassa hiukset edestä. Huulet painautuvat varovasti pehmeää ihoa vasten.

Viisikymmentäviisi minuuttia.

Toinen heistä, nuorempi, nukkuu jo, uni pyyhkii kivun ja surun pois. Toinen valvoo ja katselee nukkuvaa. Painaa toisen suudelman olkapäälle.

Tunti.

Näin he olisivat yhdessä, ikuisesti. Eläisivät toisiansa varten. Pitäisivät toisensa elossa, he olisivat yhdessä.

Yhtä.

A/N: Kyllä, tiedän, etteivät jade ja ametisti ole jalokiviä vaan KORUkiviä. Mutta ei se haittaa ketään. Se ei ole se pointti.

…koru. Korukiviä. Koru. Koru. Korukorukorukoru…

Jaaaahhh edelleenkään kukaan tuskin kirjoittaisi Fanfictionia mistään mitä omistaa joten ei, en omista hahmoja...blah. Liettuan kyllä voisin ottaa omaksi Venäjästä puhumattakaan ^^

Joten, lukekaa (ihan kuin lukisitte tätä jos ette ois lukenu jo), kommentoikaa~~ Rakentava mutta hyvin, _hyvin_ pyöristetty kritiikki on aina sanottu jo, että voisin kuvata lisää tunteita mutta mihin väliin o-o Ja muistakaa että olen vasta 14 joten ei saa odottaa miulta aivan mahdottomia.


End file.
